warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Saatpfotes Leid
Saatpfotes Leid (eng. Seedpaws suffering) ist ein Special Adventure über Herbstkralles Schwester Saatpfote und das Leid dass sie erdulden musste. Klappemtext Saatpfote hat es nicht leicht. Denn ihr Leben wird immer wieder von Leid durchzogen und sie scheint keinen Ausweg zu sehen. Doch dann ist das Leid mit einem schlag für sie vorbei. Jedoch für ihre Familie fängt es dann erst an. Prolog »Herbstpfote hol mir einen mit Wasser getränkten Moosball. Das wird eine schwere Geburt für Maulwurfbart«, meinte Thymianbart als sie in die Kinderstube eilte. Herbstpfote schluckte und brachte seiner Mentorin das was sie wollte. Dann sah er zu seinem Vater, welcher vor der Kinderstube auf und ablief. Seine Schwester Lärchenpfote trat von einer Pfote auf die anderen, das Fell vor Aufregung gesträubt und wäre am liebsten reingelaufen. Doch Adlerfelder hielt sie am Schweif fest. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Lärchenpfote fauchte verärgert. »Komm Lärchenpfote, wir beide gehen an den Schlangenfelsen jagen. Wenn die Geburt vorbei ist, wird Maulwurfbart Frischbeute brauchen und unser Frischbeutehaufen ist fast leer.« Die Kätzin sah ihren Mentor an und nickte, wenn auch widerstrebend. Dann folgte sie ihm aus dem Lager und durch den Hohlweg zu den Schlangenfelsen. Adlerfeder sah beiden hinterher und dann zur Kinderstube aus der ein schmerzlicher Schrei erklang. Nervös scharrten Adlerfeders Krallen im Boden als er sie ein und aus fuhr. Das Ganze war Nervenzerrend. »Ganz ruhig Adlerfeder, es wird alles gut gehen«, erklang die Stimme von Weißschweif, welche aus dem Anführerbau trat, gefolgt von Taubenstern. »Ich hoffe du hast recht Weißschweif, ich ich hab einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl, als würde was passieren«, antwortete der Kater. »Du machst dir zu viel sorgen, das ist normal. Aber bei eurem ersten Wurf ging es doch auch gut.« Benommen nickte Adlerfeder. Die Worte waren gut gemeint, aber das Gefühl in seinem Magen blieb. Die Stunden vergingen und immer noch kämpfte Maulwurfbart mit der Geburt. Die Nervosität stieg. Irgendwann kamen Lärchenpfote so wie Gewittersturm ins Lager, beladen mit Frischbeute. Stolz trug die Schülerin eine Natter zwischen den Zähnen. Sie legte ihren Fang ab und eilte ebenfalls zur Kinderstube. »Wie sieht es aus?«, flüsterte sie leise. »Nicht gut«, kam es von Herbstpfote als er erneut in die Kinderstube verschwand. Langsam ging die Sonne unter, als das hohe quieken eines Jungen erklang und Herbstpfote mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht aus der Kinderstube trat. »Sie hat sie getötet. Saatjunges hat Maulwurbart getötet«, zischte er und würdigte die Kinderstube keines Blickes mehr. Lärchenpfote rannte in die Kinderstube gefolgt von Adlerfeder und erschrack, als sie ihre Leblose Mutter sah. Ihre kleine Schwester wandt sich am Bauch von Singblüte. Erst zeigte sich hass in ihren Augen, auch denen von Adlerfeder, doch schnell schüttelten beide die Köpfe. Nein das junge konnte doch nichts dafür. Das riefen sie sich in den Kopf. Denn der Krieger wusste. Er und auch seine Gefährtin hatten sich auf den zweiten Wurf eingelassen obwohl sie um die möglichen Komplikationen wussten. »Wer gab ihr den Namen Saatjunges?«, fragte Lärchenpfote und schaute zu dem winzigen braunen Jungen das nach der Milch suchte und sich zwischen die anderen Jungen schob. Singblüte sah auf. »Maulwurfbart bevor sie sich dem SternenClan anschloss«, murmelte diese und leckte allen Jungen einmal über den Kopf. »Gebt Herbstpfote etwas Zeit er wird sich beruhigen.« Damit deutete sie in Richtung Ausgang. Lärchenpfote und Adlerfeder nickten und verließen die Kinderstube. Kapitel 1 Saatjunges rangelte mit Zecken und Kiefernjunges, während Disteljunges und Strubbeljunges nur zusahen »Wollt ihr nicht mitspielen?«, fragte Singblüte. »Nein! Herbstpfote sagt, Saatjunges sei ganz böse und habe ihre Mutter umgebracht«, murmelte Disteljunges. »Das glaubt ihr doch nicht oder?«, wollte sie wissen. »Herbstpfote ist ziemlich überzeugend und« »Sie hat nichts damit zu tun!«, fauchte Singblüte. »Maulwurfbart war schon etwas älter und auch bei ihrem ersten Wurf gab es Probleme damals ging es gut aus und Lärchenpfote und Herbstpfote ist nichts passiert. Thymianbart hat sie und auch Adlerfeder gewarnt, es wäre gefährlich ein zweites Mal Junge zu bekommen!« Disteljunges und Strubbeljunges schwiegen. »Stimmt das??«, kam es von Disteljunges. »Es stimmt!«, erklang die Stimme von Adlerfeder als er die Kinderstube betrat. »Wir wurden gewarnt, es wird gefährlich aber wir wollten es wagen. Wenn jemand schuld hatt, dann wir aber nicht unsere Tochter. Denn sie und auch ihre beiden Geschwister sind da und erinnern mich jeden Tag daran wie schön die Zeit mit Maulwurfbart war.« Disteljunges nickte und die grau-weiße Kätzin sprang auf die Nichtsahnende Saatjunges und beide rollten aus der Kinderstube. Balgten sich vor dieser und jauchzten vor Freude. »Kannst du nicht aufpassen Saatjunges«, fauchte Herbstpfote und schubste Saatjunges von Disteljunges runter als beide ihm vor die Pfoten kullerten. »Was hab ich getan?«, fragte Saatjunges und sah zu ihrem Bruder der sie ignorierte. Die kleine Kätzin ließ die Ohren hängen und ging zur Kinderstube, ihre Spielgefährtin ignorieren. Disteljunges sträubte den Pelz und rannte zum Heilerschüler. »Du dämliches Mäusehirn! Wie kannst du zu deiner Schwester so gemein sein!«, fauchte sie und der braune Schüler sah die Kätzin an. »Sie ist eine Mörderin! Sie ist schuld am Tod von Maulwurfbart das soll sie merken!«, schrie der Heilerschüler und bekam von seinem Vater Adlerfeder und seiner Schwester Lärchenpfote eine mit dem Krallen über die Ohren gezogen. »Es ist doch die Wahrheit«, fauchte er und sah beide an. »Nein! Maulwurfbart und ich sind schuld! Wir wollten den zweiten Wurf obwohl wir gewarnt wurden.« Adlerfeder wandte sich ab und ging zu den Katzen seiner Patrouille. Kapitel 2 »Bis diese Jungen gelernt haben, was es heißt wahre Krieger zu sein, heißen sie Zeckenpfote, Distelpfote, Strubbelpfote und Kiefernpfote«, die vier jungen Katzen sahen sich an und zitterten. Ihre Anführerin blickte über die versammelten Katzen. »Nachtlicht! Du bist ein geschickter Jäger. Gib dein Wissen an deinen Schüler Zeckenpfote weiter!« Nachtlicht riss die Augen auf und schritt aus der Menge heraus auf schwarz-grauen Schüler zu. Er neigte den Kopf und beide berührten sich Nase an Nase. Dann zogen sie sich zurück an den Rand. Erneut breitete sich schweigen aus und alle warteten, während Taubenstern die Katzen musterte. »Adlerfeder du bist ein weiser und starker Kämpfer. Gib deine Fähigkeiten an deine Schülerin Distelpfote weiter«, Adlerfeder erhob sich und schritt zu Distelpfote, welche ihre Nase bereits hochstreckte. Beide gingen bei Seite um zu erfahren, wer nun Kiefernpfote und Strubbelpfote ausbilden würde. »Frostkralle du bist ein treuer und loyaler Krieger. Gib diese Eigenschaften an deinen Schüler Kiefernpfote weiter.« Frostkralle nickte und schritt zu dem Schüler den er an der Nase berührte. Dann gingen beide an den Rand und alle schauten zu Strubbelpfote. »Strubbelpfote du bist eine aufgeweckte und intelligente Katze und ich Taubenstern werde dich zur Kriegerin ausbilden!«, Taubenstern sprang elegant hinab vom Hochfelsen und schritt zu der Schülerin die noch völlig überrumpelt da saß und zu Taubenstern aufblickte ehe sie ihre Nase an die ihrer Anführerin legte. »Zeckenpfote! Strubbelpfote! Kiefernpfote! Distelpfote!«, jaulten die anderen Katzen freudig und die neuen Schüler sahen zu Ihren Mentoren ehe sie das Lager verließen. Saatjunges senkte den Kopf und ging in die Kinderstube. Jetzt war sie ganz alleine und würde noch mindestens 5 Monde warten müssen, ehe sie auch Schülerin werden würde. S Kategorie:Rise of the MoonstreamClan Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote